


Reactor Idle Fanfic ~discontinued~

by hfijgo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Monsters, Romance, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, Virginity, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hfijgo/pseuds/hfijgo
Summary: Abandon Hope, all who dare read this. Made because someone said it might be a funny idea on a chat for a game. Discontinued.





	1. CHAPTER ONE: The morning

It was a bright morning on the Island, where a few small villages could be found, along with a small island off the coast owned by a rich man using it to generate large sums of power to sell to neighboring islands. On this particular day, a young boy of 13 years by the name of Wind Mill was going about his business when he met his friend, a delightful girl Named Small Office. She was a beautiful girl, fourteen years old and Wind’s childhood friend. She was always a smart girl, capable of doing tough math and helping Wind with his math homework in exchange for small favors. “H-hi Small…” Wind said, blushing and stuttering. He had only recently started to go through the major stages of puberty and suddenly he was seeing this girl-next-door as more than just a friend. He had many thoughts about Small Office that he would, only a few months ago, thought of as being gross and weird. “Hello Wind! How about we go for a walk? I found a great clearing on the forest trail” “Sure” He replied. Along the way, they continued their conversation. Soon enough, they were in the clearing. ”Anyways, how’s your day going, Wind?” Small said in a strange, almost flirty tone. Windmill shuddered, gazing at her with his clear grey-blue eyes. “G-good, Small. Very good,” “ He was stumbling over his words, his voice cracking and words stammering. “You sound strange. Are you sick? Is everything alright?” Small questioned in a worried tone. “Y-yeah I think I might have a fever. I feel hot. Or maybe it’s just because of…” He stopped, trying to think if he should continue with this and try to flirt (poorly) or just continue the conversation like nothing happened. He decided to go with the ladder. “Because of what?” Small said, snapping Wind out of his trance. Wind then spoke with as much confidence as he could muster in the few seconds he was staring into nothing.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: The confession

“Because of- Because of you,” He said, trying to sound like it was a normal thing to say, and failing miserably. Small began to snicker, then giggle, then break into full out laughter. ‘Oh no, did I say something funny? Did she think I was joking? Am I a failure?’ Wind thought, full of worry and fear. Suddenly, Small stopped her laughter. She looked into Wind’s eyes and said “Did… did you actually mean it?” “Y-yeah” Wind replied, closing in on the brink of tears like a grey cloud in a storm. “I-I like you, Wind” Small replied, blood flowing into her cheeks in much the same way that water flows from a waterfall. “I like you too, Small” replied Wind, his embarrassment and attraction so powerful it could almost be seen in his eyes. “Small, I-” Wind said, cut off by Small rushing to hug Wind and locking them together in a deep embrace, mouths locked together as though they were airlocks on a spaceship. Wind began to blush, with the two children pulling away from each other only when they required a breath. Small looked into Wind’s eyes, a string of saliva hanging from between their mouths and their pupils so enlarged that their irises were but thin rings around the large, black dots that were focused on each other.


	3. CHAPTER THREE: And this is how we knew

They stared into each other’s eyes, breathing deeply and blushing intensely. Within seconds they were once again locking their lips together, trapped in their embrace and feeling amazing. The two were feeling nothing but the force of attraction pulling them together and making them feel like they were destined to be togheter. Small was the first to speak up, saying “I think I want to spend the rest of my life like this, in your arms and kissing you.” To which Wind replied “We can’t just stay here, hugging and kissing each other forever!” “Why not,” Small stated in a flirtatious manner. “Where would you get food? What about school, and our families? We’d starve if we only kissed each other and didn’t do anything else!” “Oh Wind, I was being fascist” “What does that mean?” “It means to say jokey stuff about serious situations” “Oh,” was all that Wind could reply with. “Man, the forest is beautiful. L-like you!” Wind added on to his statement, his eco-loving side shining through like sunlight through the forest canopy. Small blushed a bit harder, hearing Wind complement her in such a roundabout way. The two sat on a fallen log, staring at the trees surrounding the clearing when suddenly they heard a growl. The kids looked at each other in fear and then looked behind them. Suddenly, a werewolf-like creature jumped out and started to charge at them. Small started to run, until she looked behind herself and saw Wind staring the creature down. Suddenly he made a gesture with his hand and a gust of wind rushed from his hand, knocking the creature down and giving the kids time to run.

As the kids ran away they heard a growl and looked up to see the creature leap in front of them. It once again decided to charge at the kids, when Small decided to jump towards it. There were two small flashes of light in her hands, then suddenly there were two guns that were cyan with a slight transparency to them. Small then started firing round after round of blue energy towards the creature, dealing damage to it until it eventually ran away. “Woah, Small. I didn’t think you were also a person with powers!” Exclaimed the young Mill, excited to learn that his now-girlfriend was even cooler than before. “I guess I finally found the right time to use them” She replied, feeling a little light headed due to the quick skirmish with the beast. “I think I need to lie down for a bit,” she said, lowering her sweaty body to the grass of the clearing that they had recently walked to, patting the ground next to her. “Come, Wind. Lie down next to me” Wind happily obliged with Small’s request, laying next to the girl he so clearly liked and pulling her into another embrace. “Wind, I-i want to try something…”


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: We were perfect for each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU my first smut chapter. Please be gentle and give me your hot, sticky Kudos daddy

“What- what does that m-” Wind started, cut off by Small slowly lifting her shirt off, exposing her small, perky breasts to the forests, and more importantly, Wind. He instantly felt a familiar sensation, with blood flowing into his most private regions and expanding them to an impressive length. “Can I touch them?” Wind asked, impressed by the two mounds of flesh present on the young girl’s developing body. “Sure” was all that she could say before Wind dove in and started fondling them, feeling her up and down and eliciting a moan from his partner. She then started to reach down to her skirt and lift it up, revealing her blue-and-white checkered panties, rubbing her young slit through the cotton and gaining more pleasure from the act. Wind reached to his pants and undid the zipper, reaching in and pulling his young, engorged member from his undergarments and beginning to rub it furiously, his 13-year-old foreskin gliding over the glans of his weiner as he cooed in pleasure. Small then said “I want to try something else,” as she lowered her head over the young boy’s shaft, licking it gently before surrounding it with her warm, moist mouth.

The boy moaned and made soft coos as the young lady in front of him pleasured his lengthy stick with her mouth. Wind then blurted out “Small I think I’m gonna-” trying to pull her away before she dove back one last time, launching his cock to the back of her mouth and blasting his hot, sticky energy deep into her throat. After coming down from their collective high, the two of them started to hug intensely, kissing and mixing saliva and his semen. Wind broke from the kiss momentarily to say one thing “Sorry for cumming in your mouth,” to which Small replied “It’s fine. I actually kinda liked its taste!” The two of them kissed some more, then the two of them got dressed and sat down. “It’s getting pretty late, Small. I think we should head back before our parents start to get worried.” Wind said, fearing his parents’ wrath for coming home late. “It’s fine, Wind. We can make it back in no time. Come, let’s start heading back.” And with that, they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Sorry for the summary


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: Taste the Sun

As the couple, recently ignited by their passionate “walk” through the forest, filled with adrenaline and dopamine, weaved their way along the path of the Forest Trail, they continued to talk about many things. Like how fun their romantic _Rendevous_ was and how they can’t tell anyone, or how the forest was beautiful and their long friendship’s slow morph into a mutual romance. Eventually, they made it to the front gate leading to Forest Trail. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Wind walked home, admiring the buildings as he walked by, memories of the activity the two did still fresh in his mind, and his pants

. He eventually got to his house, looking behind himself and thinking ‘That’s strange, I rarely ever get home before Small. Maybe I should call her to make sure she’s safe. That’s what a caring boyfriend would do, right?’ He pulled out his phone, opened the phone app and dialed Small’s number. The phone rang, then rang again, then rang a few more times before hearing the familiar “leave a message after the beep”. He thought ‘That’s strange, maybe her phone ran out of power. Guess I should just head in.’ Though Wind’s walk back home was largely uneventful, the same could, unfortunately, not be said for Small’s. As Small began weaving her way through the town, ducking through crowds and walking along the alleys, she made a mistake she would soon come to regret. She had made a wrong turn, and ended up going into a dead-end alleyway with a bend, so if some poor, unfortunate soul were to glance down the alleyway, they might just think it bends around the building and has an exit around the corner. This, however, was not true for this alleyway. Small realized this as soon as she was halfway to the end of the alley.

As she turned to head back, she saw an older kid, around 16 or 17, with shiny blue hair and a devilish smile on his face. She was obviously freaked out by this, and she started to run before he grabbed her by the arm and put his warm, rough hand across her delicate, youthful mouth, preventing her from screaming. She started to think ‘Oh my god he’s gonna fucking kill me, he’s probably reaching for his knife so he can cut me up and auction my internals to the highest bidder! Why did this happen to me? I was a good person! I treated people with respect, I help Wind with his homework, is this because of what I did with Wind? Oh, this must be some sort of divine punishment for doing such sinful things to someone so young! Why! Please, god, forgive me for what I have done! Please let me live!’ until she realized what the male was doing. He picked her up and began to fondle her developing bosom.

She tried to scream for help, which was only met with a firm, painful grasping of her young milk cartons, earning a pained squeal from the child. Slowly, he began to remove her top, lifting it off to reveal her bare breasts, not covered by the bra she had forsaken in her haste to dress after her eventful meeting with young Wind. The man, a horrible person with few redeemable qualities, began to feel her now exposed fourteen-year old chest. He then slowly reached down, tugging her off-white and cyan skirt away from her hips where they currently resided, causing her to realize what the man was doing. He was going to rape her, tear away her innocence and leave her virginity torn to shreds. He quickly tore her blue-white checkered panties away from her, causing them to be no longer fit for use and shredded apart. The man then began to stick his index finger into the as-of-yet unused pussy of the girl. He then removed his sweatpants with a quick motion of his hand, revealing his heated stick to the cold afternoon breeze. As Small noticed that, she began to kick and scream as hard as possible, doing nothing but annoying the man and eliciting a squeal from Small as she was given a rough spank on her bare ass.

She then remembered what she had done to the creature earlier, and, in a spot of brilliance, she summoned a holographic knife ant jabbed it into the man’s arm, causing him to drop her in pain and quickly rush to remove it. She quickly thought what she should do, and in a moment she thought of the perfect form of revenge. She concentrated her abilities and summoned a large dong to appear in her pelvic region, glowing blue with a soft white grid present. She quickly rushed to the man and shoved it into his asshole, causing him to grunt in pain at the sudden entry into an otherwise untouched area, along with the pain from the knife which had now vanished. She pushed it in and out, her anger from his attempted rape fuelling her sudden revenge-justified counter-raping actions. She constantly entered and exited him in such a furious manner that blood began seeping out, causing him to go into shock and pass out from the exhaustion and pain. 

She continued her forced surprise anal restructuring until the unconscious man’s dong blasted wave after wave of sticky, warm semen. She then put her top on, dismissed her holographic hole hurter and slid her skirt back up to her hips, before punching the man in the face and walking back from the alleyway. She walked all the way home, where she then slammed the door to her room shut and flooded her pillow with her many tears from the traumatic encounter. She then decided to check her phone, which she had elected to leave charging on her bedside table after waking up to an unplugged phone and a battery below 10%. She pressed the power button, only to be greeted with twenty missed calls from “Wind 


	6. CHAPTER SIX: A shoulder to cry on

Wind ran out the door, turning to the right and dashing to the house just to the right of his. He knocked on it, hoping someone would let him in. The door swerved open, whereupon Wind was immediately greeted by the sight of Small’s older sister, a sixteen year old girl named Medium. “What do you idiots want no- Oh, it’s you, Wind. Why you look so distraught?” “Small! I need to see her now!” “Alright, Wind. Just, don’t-” Was all Medium could get out of her mouth before Wind zoomed past her and up the staircase. He quickly got to Small’s door, which he gently opened to see…

Small, lying on her bed on her side, tears soaking her pillow and her outfit covered in what he assumed to be dirt. He walked in, apparently still not noticed by her. He got halfway to her bed when the door shut on its own, making a loud noise and causing her to turn her gaze right to Wind. He quickly ran up to her and sat next to her on her bed. She then sat up, looked at him, and dove right into a big hug, followed by a large bout of tears and him hugging her back. He tried to calm her down, going “shh, shh, it’s okay. You’ll be okay,” and “Don’t worry, it’s all good. No need to worry, I’m here now.” Which, though a small gesture on the surface, made Small calm down and sob a little less. He then said to Small “So, what happened?” Small then replied, “Well, after we left the trail I started to walk home, going down a different path than usual, I walked through the town and went through a few alleys, but then I went down one and- and I-” She then started to tear up, painful memories flowing back through her mind. “Don’t worry, I’m here for you. Just tell me what happened next. It’s okay,” Wind told Small. “I-I went down the alleyway, thinking it was the one two buildings down, then when I realized it was a dead end, that’s when I saw… I-i saw him!” Small broke into another bout of fresh tears, recounting the event only twelve minutes prior clearly painful for her.

When she reached a moment of stability, she staerted to continue the story, “I tried to run past me, but he grabbed me by the arm and tore my clothes off!” “Oh my god Small, that must’ve been terrifying!” “It was, but then he tried to put his… his thing in me and I made a knife and stabbed him!” she stated. Small continued her recounting of the story “I then thought to get my revenge, and I-” She didn’t want to tell Wind about how she had raped her assailant back, so she neglected to add that detail in. “I ran home and cried and saw your texts and then I cried some more then you came and I cried even more and I- and I-i” Her voice continued to increase in pitch until she ran out of breath and couldn’t continue her story. She gulped down a breath of air and then said, “Wind, I’m not feeling very happy, but I think I know a way to make me feel happier,” she stated with a smirk. “What’s tha-”


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN: Idle hands (Thx shadow)

Wind was immediately cut off by Small diving in for a kiss, her tongue diving into Wind’s mouth like a U-boat into water. Their tongues clashed in a mighty struggle as Small slowly removed Wind’s shirt, the mad make-out pausing for but a moment while his shirt came off. The kiss then resumed, with Small reaching down to unbutton Wind’s trousers, pulling them from him and exposing his boxers to Small’s watchful gaze once more. Small then pulled Wind’s underpants down exposing his lengthened member to the air of the room. Small then removed her mouth from his and said “You ready?” Wind could only nod. Small then dived, her young lips surrounding Wind’s stiff unit for the second time that day, pleasuring her new boyfriend and doing things which, for their age, is not recommended, but far from the worst that two young teens of opposite genders could do.

She went at his stiff rod over and over until he said “Small I think I’m getting close to cumming!” To which she immediately got her mouth off the 13-year old’s staff. She then removerd her top and skirt, exposing her bare cunt which was now uncovered because of the mysterious man’s horrible crime. She pointed to it and said, “Now do that to me,” Wind quickly dove down and started licking at her second pair of lips, suckng in her clit and rubbing her young entrance with his inexperienced fingers. Small’s moaning slowly gained volume with each lick, eventually getting to the point where Wind worried Medium might hear their less-than-proper activities. Small eventually pulled Wind away, saying “I think I’m ready to try something big, are you?” to which Wind responded “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” his youthful cock hopped up in delight. “Yes,” was all that Small could answer with, her fears of what could happen dwarfed by her love for Wind. As she steadied her fourteen year old frame above the boy’s member, she had one deep breath and asked “Are you sure?” and Wind said “I’m positive,”

Small lowered her young body onto the boy’s engorged rod, its tip penetrating her entrance slowly, ensuring that it wouldn’t be a painful first time for her. “Wind, oh my god it’s in. You’re in me!” she laughed in delight and awe as to what the two were doing, slowly raising her slender hips up again and lowering them down onto Wind’s penis once more. She ssloly picked up the pace, grinding her hips on him until she felt like she had a perfect pace going. She kept going until Wind said between their collective moans “What if I cum in you?” Small then replied, “I- oh yes, I think I *moan* have an idea. Watch this!” She closed her eyes, focused hard and a small burst of light appeared from within her delicate flower. Wind said “What was that?” and Small only replied “You’ll see,”

Wind eventually began to thrust into Small, mixing their pleasure and letting them get closer and closer to that same pleasure they felt on Forest Trail. Small’s moans could now be heard from nearly anywhere in the house, with such raw pleasure ingrained in the noises escaping her blissful vocal cords. She then moaned out “Wind- I-i- *INTENSE MOAN* Ooohhh” as she reached her first mutual orgasm, with Wind spurting out potent amounts of his seed from his teenage dick, not wanting to ever stop. The two eventually collapsed from exhaustion, lying back on her bed panting and kissing. Wind’s dick eventually shrank down to its flaccid state, where it promptly removed itself from the young girl’s vagina.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he said “I came in you! That’s not good you’re gonna get pregnant!” Small looked at the worried boy and said “No I’m not, look at your cock!” Wind glanced at his soft penis, seeing how the tip was covered in a slightly transparent shield of sorts, with a white grid on it and a soft cyan glow. Small then dispelled the magical condom, causing Wind’s semen that was pooled inside to flow onto his tip, which he pulled off with his finger, eyed Small and said: “You said it tastes good, right?” Small replied “I thought it tasted a bit weird, but I wouldn’t mind tasting it again, if you ever want to go for a ‘walk’ on that trail again,” Wind then, without hesitation, put his cum-coated digit into his mouth and then suddenly launched himself into a french kiss with Small. The two of them only stopped when she pushed him off to say “How dare you!” in a joking tone. The two young lovers then re-clothed themselves and opened the door. Small walked out first, followed by Wind. The door then closed on it’s own, followed by an older teenaged feminine voice saying “Did you two have a good time?” The two looked at the source of the voice and Small saying “Oh my god Medium if you tell anyone I will KILL YOU!” while Wind’s face turned a very bright red.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT: And then there were more

“Don’t worry S, I won’t tell anyone, if you agree to one thing,” “And what’s that?” “I’ll tell you later, I need to make a call to some friends.” and with that, Medium was off. She waltzed into her own room, which was completely different to the person who was born two years after her. While Small’s room was mostly cyan with some bits of blue and white, Medium’s room was almost entirely pink, with the only non-pink thing being her bed frame, which was a dark shade of violet. Medium walked up to her desk and opened her laptop, a pink notebook-type laptop running the latest junk from that one popular OS. She signed in and clicked on an icon in the taskbar, which loaded up the video-chat app which she typed her passcode into. She then clicked on the “Bestest friends” group, which then started a video call.

The call was quickly answered by one device, a smartphone where everyone from the group that wasn’t Medium were shown, all trying to say their hellos to Medium. “Hey guys! I know it’s been a while but I’ve got to tell you what just happened!” Medium told her friends, a girl named Jenny R, a guy named Thermo N and his brother Nuclear, and another girl who was sitting on the edge of a bed, barely in frame with her hands on her face. The group started to ask things like “What happened?” “Was it cool?” “Did you do something you shouldn’t have?” among other things, to which Medium replied “You’ve really got to hear this. I caught my sister and her friend having SEX!” “Which one?” said the man named Thermo, to which Medium responded “Well, I haven’t heard from my older sister in two months, and I wouldn’t be as giddy if it were my baby sister, so you take a guess who it was,”

The younger of the two men, Nuclear, said “But she’s only, what, fourteen? That’s way too young!” Jenny then said “If I saw her, I wouldn’t care less as long as she consented to it, I remember when I-” she was cut off by Thermo saying “How was it? Was it hot? Did it weird you out? Did it make you all ‘hot and bothered’?” Medium then replied “Funny, yes, yes, and… maybe? Anyways I can’t wait to see you guys tomorrow! My flight’s leaving at 4:30 and I’m supposed to arrive around 9:00, then we have two weeks of fun before the next year of school! It’ll be so much fun seeing you guys!” Jenny then looked behind herself, then said to Medium “We’ve gotta deal with something, see you at the airport!” The rest of the group said their goodbyes, and then the call was ended. Medium then climbed onto her bed, moved a statue on her bedside table until she heard a click, then opened the door of it to see the secret compartment open, with her favourite toy right in the center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the flight time on a flight from Scranton, PA to Quebec City, Quebec  
> 


	9. CHAPTER NINE: Arrival

The sound of the plane’s engines could barely be heard from within the pressurized cabin. A slight whir was all that she could hear from her seat, her anxiety climbing because she was finally going to visit her friends in Tropolis City. Medium had spent nearly two months away from the area, having to go home after school ended because she wasn’t allowed to stay with the rest of her friends, even though they were usually living with each other during the school year. The plane ride was mostly a blur, Medium had no reason to remember it. She was going to school in another country, where she had met her current friends. She always got nervous thinking about what they would do before school started, with only two weeks to have as much fun as possible (the longest amount of time her parents would let her go there for before she had to be there for school) with her friends.

Eventually, a tone played and she heard “We have now arrived at Tropolis City International Airport. Please prepare for landing, and have a nice day. Thank you for flying on Fusion Airlines, we hope you had a lovely flight.” The plane landed, and she stood up. She opened the overhead compartment and grabbed her case, with her clothes and entertainment along with her laptop and chargers. She disembarked, went through the airport, and headed to the “arrivals” area, where she spotted a blue sedan with Jenny in it. As Medium got in, she asked “Where’s everyone else?” “Dealing with her problems again,” Jenny responded. The car ride was fun, seeing the many buildings, some dating back over 70 years, as they had been built for the hopeful thought of huge expansion in population. Eventually, the two got to an apartment complex near the heart of the city that was about 12 stories high.

Medium stepped out of the car, letting Jenny guide her to the elevator where they rode to the eighth floor, then walked to the second door on the right, unlocked it, and walked in. “That’s… odd,” said Jenny, “They’re still not back yet. I expected that they’d be here sooner. I guess not.” “Are they still doing what you said they were?” Asked a confused Medium, to which Jenny responded “Yep. Maybe I should call them, make sure they’re good. Go ahead and make yourself feel at home. This will be your home, after all!” While Jenny walked into the main bedroom, Medium walked around the familiar room. It hadn’t changed much in the short while she’d been gone, but some things were definitely different. The TV was new, a 15.5” flat screen plasma, and the couches were all new as well. ‘Sure feels like home’ Medium thought, this place once again where she would live for the next ten months.


	10. CHAPTER TEN: Night's Mare

Bang! Bang! Crash! The door had fallen down to repeated bashes from it, as it walked its way into the house. It was night, 12:35 AM to be exact, when it burst in. Growling could be heard, the sound of a creature that was rarely ever seen anymore, a strange and dark etherealness in its vocalisations. The beast banged its way up the stairs, seeking its one target. It walked down the hallway, where there were several doors. It lumbered its way to the last one, bursting the door down in one fell swoop. Small jumped up in surprise, not knowing what the sound was, but knowing where it came from. She quickly summoned her two pistols, aiming them at the door as the creature emerged, looking around until it was distracted by the feeling of being repeatedly hit. It directed its gaze to the child in the bed, gearing up to run at her as it leaped, claws out, ready to strike her. She looked in disbelief, realizing her shots were barely more than an annoyance, when the creature finally leaped at her.

It had reached midway into its leap, desiring nothing more than to tear her apart, when suddenly a blue flame hit it, knocking it to the ground and killing it. Small looked to the source of the flames to notice a cloak with two blue ovals on it, and two piercing, cyan eyes.

Small jumped awake, leaping out of bed and realizing the door had not been knocked down. She started to run to the main entrance until she bumped into something. She fell over, then looked up to see what she had ran into. She noticed a dark gray suit, with a green tie and a name tag. She looked up to see the face of the man, who had gray hair with some white strands, a moustache seemingly taken straight out of a brochure for an eighties businessman. He leaned forward and said “Oh, it’s my little angel that finally decided to wake up,” in a cheerful voice aged like a fine wine. The man Small had ran into was none other than her father, Richard Banks, owner of a local bank. “Good to see that you’re up! Now that you have awoken, I have a question to ask you” He said, his voice lowering by the end and sending a chill up Small’s spine. “A-any question at all, dad! Ask away!” Small replied, fear that her parents found out flowing into her voice. “You know that boy in the house next door? Mister What’s-His-Name?” Richard said in a voice that sounded like ice. “Y-you mean Wind? What about him?” Small responded with. “Yes. I know that you two are good friends, so I have one question.” If Small wasn’t freaking out internally before, she sure was now. “Would you like to invite him over for dinner?”


	11. ChAPTER ELEVEN: Delightful

Small breathed a sigh of relief as her dad had only asked an innocent question. “Sure, I’ll ask him if he wants to in the morning” She replied, only wanting to go back to sleep, now knowing her parents were none the wiser about her and Wind’s intercourse last night. Small headed back to her room and checked her alarm clock, seeing that it was only 9:42 PM. ‘Such a strange dream…’ she thought, heading under the covers and quickly falling into the grasp of sleep. She had many dreams that night, from one where she and Wind were once again going for a walk in the forest, to one where she was once again visited by that cloaked figure.

Small woke up to an average morning, with the sun shining and birds chirping, to the sound of her alarm clock playing that annoying beeping noise. She got out of bed and got dressed, then went downstairs to get herself some breakfast. She got a bowl of cereal and ate it, thinking about everything that had happened yesterday. After she finished it she fished around her pocket for her phone, only to realize she left it in her room, so she ran up the stairs to get it. She walked over to her bed and grabbed the phone from the stand, unlocking it and sending a message to Wind, saying “Is it ok if I come over?” to which she got a response two minutes later saying “yea”. 

She pocketed her phone and exited her house, walking along the sidewalk to her friend’s house. She was about to knock on the door when she received a text from Wind saying “Come in, the door’s not locked” Small thought this was a tad bit strange, but she opened the door. As soon as she walked in, she saw Wind, on the couch, looking half-asleep. She said “Hello Wind” no response. She walked closer, and said it louder, “Hey Wind!” still no response. She walked right up to him, put her face up to his and said “He-” when she was suddenly brought into a kiss with Wind. She pulled away and started to giggle, then said “I’ve got a question for you,” “Alright, shoot.” “Would you like to come over to my house to have dinner with me tonight?” “Sure, why not?” Replied Wind, his light blue eyes meeting the turquoise eyes of his lover.

-Time Skip-

It was now 5:30 PM, the time when the Office family usually ate supper. The table was prepared, a lovely meal consisting of chicken breasts, corn, and mashed potatoes. The two parents, Richard Banks and his wife, Riesig Office, were sitting at the table, waiting for their daughter and her, unbeknownst to them, boyfriend, Wind. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the two having a casual conversation while holding hands. When Wind saw Small’s father he immediately let go of her hand, not wanting them to think of him as anything more than her friend. The two walked in and sat down next to each other, with Wind engaging in meaningless small talk with Small’s father. Eventually, the dinner was over, with everyone talking about this and that, when Richard turns to Wind and says, “Wind, I know you’ve known my daughter for a long time, but I have one question,” Wind’s pupils shrank, his breathing speeding up and his heart rate increasing as well. He knew where this question could go. “Y-yes, Mister?” Wind said, fear rising on his voice, as Richard said, “I’d like you to know, she told me you wanted to stay over for a while after, and I want you to know that I’m fine with it, as long as you two don’t-” “Okay dad thanks, come on Wind, let’s go to my room!” Small said rapidly, not wanting to hear what her dad would say, as she dragged Wind up the stairs. “Be too loud,” Richard said, flabbergasted as to why his daughter acted so strangely.


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE: The City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only recently discovered how redundant putting "CHAPTER (number)" in the chapter's title is.

There was a small ‘click’ as the door was unlocked, opening to reveal the apartment. Three people walked in, two male and one female. One of the three closed the door behind them as they walked into the main area, where they saw Medium sitting on the couch, watching a documentary on the Tropolis Tower, the large, yellow-gold skyscraper at the heart of Tropolis City. She turned to the source of the noise and immediately jumped off the couch to rush into a hug. “Medium! You’re finally back!” Said the voice of a similarly-aged boy, with lime green eyes and messy hair. “It’s been so long, I missed you guys so much!” Medium said, happy to finally be back with her old friends. The group said their welcomes to Medium, then broke off to do their own things, with Jenny finally leaving the main bedroom and saying “It’s ready for- You guys are back early,” noticing the others had finally come back. “Of course we are, why wouldn’t we be?” Medium then grabbed her luggage and said “Guess I should start unpacking,” She unzipped it and turned it over, letting the contents spill out. First came the electronics, her phone and laptop chargers falling out, then came her toothpaste and other bathroom essentials. Next were her clothes, starting with her shirts and pants, then her undergarments, and then a strange device that she quickly took from the top of the pile and hid in the middle. She quickly grabbed everything and ran into the bedroom, a blush rapidly spreading over her face.

-A SHORT WHILE LATER-

After she was fully unpacked, Medium walked out of the room, with a new set of clothes on and a smile on her face. As she walked into the living room, Thermo said, “You’ve been gone for quite a while, maybe we should give you a tour around the city to give you a little refresher?” Medium jumped at the offer, wanting to go sightseeing after being stuck at home for months on end. “Of course I do!” she said, her voice full of eagerness. She had always been fascinated by other countries, and despite being from the Islands of Senta, ever since she first stepped foot in Tropolis city, she had never wanted to leave. Unfortunately for her, she was only allowed to stay in Fahrin for educational purposes, and that meant she had to move back with her family for the summer break.

After a hearty dinner out, Medium asked about that tour Thermo had mentioned earlier that day. As it was getting dark out Thermo was reluctant but gave way to Medium’s ecstatic mood. They had started at the north end where they had dinner, slowly making it south to see all the skyscrapers, shops, and other bustling buildings. But as it was turning to night they had decided the rest could wait for tomorrow. But Medium still didn't want to go back, realizing that she really enjoyed her time with Thermo wandering alone. She suggested the park by their apartment building as a way to wind down from the afternoon of exploring. “We should just take a lap around the pond and head back,” Thermo suggested, as it was getting later than he intended. “Fiiine,” Medium had replied sarcastically, making them both giggle. As they rounded another corner of the pond Medium noticed a shaded figure to her right. As she noticed it, the figure suddenly lunged forward towards the teens. Instinctively Medium had formed dual light daggers in each hand, pushing Thermo aside and away from the threat. She ducked at the incoming man. Keeping her balance, she got up, only to notice the man had toppled over and was trying to get back up. Medium let go of her daggers as they disappeared, and ran towards the mugger. With as much effort as she could, she blew him into the lake, hoping to make a swift escape with Thermo. “W.. Wha.. I didn’t realize that you could do that!”


	13. The End?

So, the story kinda stopped. Maybe I ran out of inspiration, maybe I ran out of ideas, maybe I ran out of the will to continue writing this. Whatever the reason, this story has ended, but the series hasn't. I started writing this as a joke, but I've thought of so many ideas, so many ways the story could go, that I don't want to end the series here. To the potential person that read the whole story, and enjoyed it, don't be distraught. I have many more ideas that I want to bring to life, so many parts of a story I want to tell. Maybe one day I'll re-write the whole series, and change the first few chapters. The adventures of Wind, Small, Medium, and a few characters that haven't been properly introduced, are not ending. I thought of plenty of things that could be added, thought about what I could remove, and thought about what I could change, and I would hate to waste all of my ideas, letting them sit, locked away in my mind.

So worry not, the spark of inspiration may ignite my passion to write once more. As for now, though, I'm going to work out how to start (or restart) the story.

-hfijgo


End file.
